The present invention relates to an alloy catalyst for oxidation of hydrogen exhibiting a superior catalytic efficiency especially in catalytic combustion of hydrogen and deoxidation and dehydrogenation of a gas mixture of hydrogen and oxygen. 2. Description of the Prior Art
Amorphous metals include many atoms which offer catalytically active sites because of their unsaturated coordination and such atoms are uniformly distributed throughout the amorphous metals. Therefore, amorphous metals have an increased catalytic activity per atom as compared with crystalline metals and have been greatly expected as highly active catalytic materials.
Generally, amorphous alloys prepared by liquid rapid quenching processes have small surface area. Therefore, even if the amorphous alloys have a high catalytic activity per atom in the surface part thereof, the activity per unit weight is disadvantageously small.